Lips Of An Angel
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: AU ZXC. No one can ever really forget their first love, especailly when it hadn't been their choice to lose them in the first place. Ten years later and nothing really had changed, besides the fact that Cammie in on the brink of getting engaged.3shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Lips Of An Angel _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. <strong>

* * *

><p>It hadn't been their decision. Not in the beginning. They'd been pushed apart by their loved ones. No one thought they were right for each other.<p>

And in some ways they weren't.

They came from different worlds.

Different backgrounds.

Different friends.

Her friends believed he was going to break her heart and leave her in the dust with them to pick up the pieces.

His friends thought she wasn't good enough for him; that she was beneath him.

And really that wouldn't have mattered; they could have overcome their friends' disbelief in their relationship, and they had. But then there was one obstacle neither one of them was willing to cross.

Their parents.

It hadn't been so bad in the beginning, they'd been allowed to be together because no one thought it would ever become serious— but it had.

That's when the problems began to arise.

Both Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan came from wealthy families. However, the way the families came about said wealth had been the problem all along.

Her mother and father had worked hard for their fortune, building it up from the ground, and earning their place in the world.

His parent's, however, had been born into the wealth of their ancestors. Never had they worked a day in their life; everything handed to them on a silver platter. His mother and father were nothing but figure heads and icons to multi-million dollar companies they owned.

Zach Goode had been raised a spoilt brat in a small family, everything he could ever want given to him with so much of the snap of his fingers.

Cammie Morgan had been raised in a family with several siblings, and her parents didn't give her anything at the drop of a hat, instead teaching her morals and respect so that the money she inherited would never corrupt her delicate soul.

Their town of Roseville, Virginia, had never had ancestry rivalries. The town was a large enough size so that with each generation the hatred of one family wasn't passed on to later generations.

So by default, Cammie and Zach never were supposed to hate each other. They just weren't supposed to interact— act like the other ceased to exist.

Neither had really noticed the other before the summer before college.

Of course she knew of him, and he knew of her. They hadn't spoken once, until a day at the beach where it had been coincidental.

It only took them one summer to fall in love, the kind of love that you could try and ignore but ended never being able to forget.

Their friends had come around; respecting the love Cammie and Zach shared, seeing how genuine it really was.

Their parent's, however, never could comply.

They were relentless, ordering their children to quit seeing the other.

Cammie and Zach decided to ignore them at first— until their inheritance was threatened to be cut off; they were threatened to be cut out of the family indefinitely.

Zach knew he could never make it on his own; he certainly didn't have the grades to get into college with an academic scholarship, and if he could on an athletic scholarship he would need his parents to sign off on it; which they would never do if he stayed with Cammie.

Cammie couldn't afford to lose her family, they were close knit; her mother and father had been a constant presence throughout her childhood and adolescence as well as many of her older and younger siblings that depended on her and she depended on.

In short: they were blinded by the fortunes of their families, neither willing to give it up for the other.

They both decided it was just a summer fling; something they could overcome. They would find someone else; someone better suited for their family.

It was a mutual decision. He was honest with her, saying he couldn't afford to throw his future away for her, and to his unpleasant surprise she agreed, spitting his own words back.

Despite the decision being mutual both were hurt by the inevitable breakup. She cried for weeks— he sulked to no end.

Neither would admit it; but they missed the other, and couldn't shake the feeling that they'd made a mistake and should have taken the risk.

In the end their parent's got what they wanted: two broken hearted children willing inherit the company when old enough to take their minds of the 'what ifs' and 'what could have beens'.

Even ten years later he stilled loved her, even after everyone believed he'd moved on. He never willed himself to fall in love again, living in fear that he would have to let go what he once cherished again. Cammie had had more progress, actually falling in love again: but as anyone knows— you can never truly forget your first true love. She lived genuinely happy with her boyfriend of three years who she knew was on the verge or proposing. Things were perfect for her; but they were as good as she dared to hope.

Zach had ended up not taking over his parent's company, his older brother, Marcus, had filled that spot. So all he'd given up had been for nothing after all. Of course he still got money from the company, and still lived quite wealthily in a Penthouse apartment in New York on the Upper East side. He had a longtime girlfriend of a year and half, who was completely devoted to him, but he didn't care much for; which wasn't fair to her at all, but he'd stopped caring long ago.

Cammie remained in Roseville, becoming the CEO of her parent's company and having not truly regretted her decision. She assumed her former love had also made well because she knew well that he lived a wonderful lifestyle and assumed he was happy.

If either of them were honest with themselves, deep down they both wanted something better, someone they couldn't have, and someone they would linger over losing for the rest of their lives.

Ten years is a lot of time to think things over.

And when Zach got the call late on a Sunday evening, he knew that he hadn't lost all hope.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another twothree shot. In the next chapter we'll explain things further as this is a sort of a prolog or introduction. I know it's kind of tedious to read but it explains Cammie and Zach's backgrounds. This story is based of the song "Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder. _

_Hope y'all enjoyed.  
>Review? <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Lips Of An Angel_

* * *

><p><em>Two: Fire and Gasoline <em>

* * *

><p>"Hello."<p>

"Zach?" a shy, timid voice asked, one Zach recognized instantly.

"Yeah," he said, suddenly unsure if he wanted to talk to her, but knowing he would all the same. "Cammie?"

"Hi."

Zach was confused. What did she want? Ten years of silence and now she decides she wants to speak to him. He couldn't complain though, it's not like he tried to call her.

"Babe who is it?" Alexandria called from the other room.

"Oh," Cammie said. "I'm sorry this is a bad time. I shouldn't have —"

"I'm glad you called," Zach interrupted, and he was, he was just curious as to why she was calling. "An old friend," he called back to Alexandria.

"You are?" she asked perplexed. "I mean, I—"

"Thought I would be angry . . .?"

"No, well, yes. I don't really know. I just figured you wouldn't really want to talk to me," she trailed off, which Zach knew she tended to do when she was nervous.

"Then why did you call me?" Zach asked in a soft voice, careful not to set her off.

"Right," she muttered and he heard her sigh deeply. "I didn't know who else to call," she replied, her voice barely a whisper, and Zach could suddenly hear her voice quiver and he knew she was upset.

"Cammie," he said in the voice he use to use to calm her down when she was bawling. "Baby, tell me what's wrong." He hadn't meant to call her baby; it had just flowed off his tongue naturally, without his consent.

"I don't think I can do it anymore," Cammie whispered.

"Do what?" Zach asked, not understanding.

"My relationship."

"Okay . . . with who?"

"Zach," she cried, her voice barely audible. "Help me."

"Cammie," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I . . ." she trailed off and he heard her take a deep breath. "He hurts me."

Zach felt a sudden surge of anger ignite through his blood.

"What do you mean?" he echoed, unsure of what he'd heard. When she didn't reply he knew he had heard correctly. "Who?"

"My b-b-boyfriend," she said, stuttering on her words. "Zach I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you."

"Cammie," he hushed, trying to soothe her. "It's okay, I'm glad you told me. Just clam down. Ok?"

"Yeah," she said and he could hear her breathing in and out, trying to steady herself. "I'm in New York," she said unexpectedly.

"You are?"

"Yes— I was wondering if . . ." she trailed off, but Zach was certain he knew what she was about to say.

"I want to see you too," he said.

"Oh," she breathed a sigh of relief. "I just didn't want to cause a problem with you and you're girl—"

"Cam, you will never be problem for me; Central park tomorrow? Around noon?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, sensing their goodbye. "Zach?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy I called you," she revealed.

"I know. Me too."

"Bye Zach."

"Bye Cammie," he said, hanging up the phone. He hadn't wanted to stop talking to her, for him the conversation had ended much too quickly. He also felt angry, at whoever had cause her to cry. _He hurts me_, her words echoed emptily in his mind. Did her boyfriend hit her? What exactly did she mean?

"Babe," Alexandria called from the bedroom. "How much longer is it going to be?" she asked.

"I'm done," Zach replied. "No longer," he mumbled to himself, walking into the bedroom where his current girlfriend was, but thinking deeply about his not so current girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Cammie arrived at Central Park well early, glad to be rid of her space less apartment. She was about an hour early and watching the pre midday sun rise well above the clouds, warming the summer air. She sat on a bench by the park, absentmindedly watching the ducks and duck feeders. She was lost in her own thoughts as she heard a low, deep voice behind her.<p>

"Pretty isn't it?" he asked, standing behind the bench, watching the rippling water.

"Yeah," Cammie breathed. "There's nothing quite like it," she agreed, standing up to get a better look at him.

He was taller then she'd once seen him, his face much less boyish then it had once been, instead rugged with years of stress and work. He'd filled out more, his small limber muscles now big and strong, rippling under the surface of his t-shirt.

"Zach," she breathed, feeling a hot feeling wash over her. She couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him tightly, as if she never wanted to leave. His body was solid and cool, just like she remembered. He'd always been much colder than she was; he used to call her his own personal heater when it was cold and rainy outside.

To him, it was like flashing back ten years, having Cammie tight in his arms, her body fitting just as perfectly as it had once been, her smooth skin slightly layered with sweat from the summer heat and her head resting gently on his chest.

"I've missed you," she mumbled into his shirt, unwilling to pull back for a moment. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," he said, loosening his arms, reluctant to let her go.

She was smiling up at him, and it was hard to believe that just last night she'd called him crying, sounding so broken.

"How are you?" she asked, flushing red under his stare.

"I've been better," he admitted, taking a seat on the sturdy bench beside her. "Cammie," he said softly.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking down at her hands, which were now trembling in her lap.

"Tell me what's happened," he said, placing one large hand over both her shaking ones.

"Um. . ."

"Cam, look at me."

She stiffly moved her head to look at him. Her brown eyes met his electric green ones and she had an overwhelming urge to kiss him. She didn't, of course.

"It wasn't up until a while ago. He used to be sweet, the picture of a perfect man, I loved him, I _love _him. But lately when he comes home from work it's like he's not the same person. He smells of alcohol and then he . . ."

"He hits you?"

She bit her lip. "Not always. He hasn't in a while. It's more he verbally attacks me."

He could sense her breakdown coming on. He rubbed her arm soothingly, silently telling her it was ok to continue.

"He yells at me, calls me things, and says I'm the worse thing that's ever happened to him. I couldn't blame him if he wanted to leave me," she sniffled, holding back sobs.

"Why would you say that?" Zach asked. "Who would ever want to leave you? Cammie you're gorgeous, kind, smart, loving, carefree, amaz—"

"Zach," Cammie interrupted. "I didn't come here looking for an ego boost."

He sighed, playing with his thumbs. "I know. It's just; you've never seen yourself clearly, you always think you're not good enough, but you are, Cammie you're too good for him."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"I know it's not really my place but, why do you stay with him if he's like that?"

"Zach I've been with him for a long time. I'm not going to throw away a relationship because we're going through a rough patch," she defended, her eyes narrowing slightly.

Zach's eyes narrowed, his insides heating up. He was getting angry at her. Angry for telling him about her troubles with another man she intended to stay with. "Then why did you call me crying?"

"Zach," she muttered, looking away. She knew his temper was going to get the best of him and he might take what she said the wrong way. She chose her next words carefully.

"I've missed you. So much. There's no one else that I could possibly tell this stuff to."

"Why's that?" he asked, struggling to contain his temper. "It's because I don't know who he is, isn't it?"

"No—"

"I'm not stupid," he said. "I knew the second I heard you're voice you weren't calling for social purposes."

"That's true," she said softly. "Zach, it isn't like you've tried calling me."

"Why are you here?" he asked, suddenly fed up with her. Zach Goode had never been a patient man, and as much as he tried for Cammie, he was just aggravated by her by staying with another man. But it's not like he would admit that to her.

"My father's dying."

Zach was taken aback. "What?"

"He's dying. He had cancer, he has around four months to live, if that long."

"Cammie I'm sorry—"

She laughed. "Don't be; you hated my father. And my mother, she's gone too."

"Cammie—"

"She's not dead. But she left him, left us. Took half the money and ran off with the pool boy," she mumbled.

"You're kidding. You're trying to make up for making me angry."

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?" she asked, outraged he didn't believe her.

That had always been the number one troubling factor in their relationship. Both of them had short tempers, and if one was mad, the other was. He was the gasoline and she was the fire. They really never should have been together, just like their parent's had always thought.

"No," he said.

"I'm not."

"I'm sorry. It's just you're mother and father. . . I just kind of figured they were really in love."

"They were. I guess it wasn't true love, I always had a feeling it wasn't. But things change, people change."

"Cam," he said softly, touching her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "What does your father have to do with you being here?" he said trying to get back on the subject, but trying to be as sensitive as he could.

"He said something strange the other day."

"Which was?"

"He told me that he never should have made me give it up, give you up. He told me after he'd gotten out of college he fell in love with another woman—who wasn't my mother despite that fact that they were married at the time—but he'd chosen my mother because he thought she was his true love even though he knew she wasn't."

"I don't understand."

"Apparently my parents weren't as honest as they led us to believe. He married my mother to make money and then they joined their small companies to make the current big one. And they did love each other, but it wasn't true love." _It wasn't our kind of love_, she thought to herself.

"What's your point?" he asked carefully.

"He didn't want me to have to settle. He told me to try again. With you. And I just thought maybe. . ."

"Maybe what? That if you came here said a couple words and have me right back?"

Cammie looked away, embarrassed. She got up to leave but Zach grabbed her hand, intertwining it with his own.

"Because I would," he said softly. "Just say the word."

"You have a girlfriend," Cammie protested, feeling stupid and angry with herself.

"You have a boyfriend and that didn't stop you from coming out here."

"It was stupid, I'm stupid."

"Hey," Zach said, grabbing her chin. "You're not stupid. Not at all."

"I really shouldn't have come."

"Cam, if I told you I'd break it off with my girlfriend and come back to Roseville with you, would you leave him?"

Cammie bit her lip anxiously. "It wouldn't be fair to them?"

"To who?"

"You're girlfriend. Josh."

"Wait," Zach said, a bubbling back in his chest. "Your boyfriend is _Josh_."

Cammie hadn't meant to say it, she had deliberately avoided saying his name, but she'd slipped up. She looked down.

"Yes."

"The one who _hurts _you? If I didn't think he deserved you before I sure as hell don't think he does now. Cammie's he's an asshole, the definition of an asshole. Why the hell would you be with him? You can't have forgotten what he did."

"I love him. I can't do this to him."

"But you can do it to me? I can't believe it. I can't believe you would do that to me, to us? I know we aren't together but come on Cammie, that's like spitting on my face."

"He's not an ass anymore."

"Like hell he isn't," Zach said standing up in outrage. "He hits you Cammie! He makes you cry. He sounds like an ass to me," he growled. "You were crying you fucking eyes out. He sounds just like I remember."

"No—"

"Don't you dare defend him," Zach roared. "You know how I feel about him. You know what he did to me, to us in high school or did you just choose to coincidently forget?"

"I didn't forget," Cammie snapped, rising to her feet as well, her temper rising as well. "He has changed."

"I don't believe you, not the way you sounded: on the phone, five minutes ago?"

"We're just at a rough patch. I can't believe I came here."

"I can't believe you would be with him," Zach spit, disgusted with her. "I thought you would have been more sympathetic than that. I thought you respected our relationship more."

"Zach—"

"No. I can't believe I actually considered coming back and leaving Alexandria for this, for you. All you'd do is lie!" Zach growled in a quiet voice. "You deserve him.I was wrong, he deserves you too, you are nothing but a filthy lying slut."  
>Cammie's mouth dropped open in shock. They had had their fair share of heated words at each other but nothing could even compare to the pain that she felt, and it hurt so much worse thinking that it was someone she loved doing it to her.<p>

"Zach—," she tried again, tears flowing down her face.

"Goodbye Cammie. Don't call me again. I never want to see you again. Got that?" he asked. Doubtfully Cammie nodded here head.

"Bye Zach," she whispered, even after he was long gone, sitting on the bench crying her heart out, the tears running until they ran dry.

They'd gotten in fight before, heated arguments, but the next day—not matter what had been said— they'd make up; Zach usually standing at her door with a bundle of white lilies and a silly grin on his face.

But that wouldn't happen this time.

She'd never see that grin again.

She'd never see _him_ again.

Because that's what he wanted, what he'd _demanded_. And the worst part was she deserved it. She should have even tried to defend Josh, she shouldn't have said anything, and she never should have come.

Zach had called her a filthy lying slut and she had to agree. After the tormenting Josh had put them through in high school she should have known better. She'd been disrespectful to her and Zach's relationship tossing it aside as though it never meant a thing to her.

And that was what hurt most of all.

Because it had meant everything to her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Drama.<br>Totally. But you had to see it coming. I put this story under the drama category. _**

**_Next Chapter will most likely be the last unless I decide to do an epilouge. _**

**_This Chapter's title "Fire and Gasoline" came from the lyrics in the song Tomorrow by Chris Young, I thought they fit nicely. _**

**_Now you see Cammie and Zach's relationship is very explosive because they both have short tempers and can't always think things through clearly and that is really important so I just wanted to make sure you guys understood. _**

**_This chapter was much more exciting and dramatic to make up for the last boring one (Don't lie the last chapter was tedious and boring, but necessary). _**

**_There will be flashback and/or stories in the next chapter about the whole Josh thingy.  
>So if you liked: Review.<br>If you hated: Review.  
>If you're mad at me for not working on my other stories: Review.<br>Whatever it it.  
>REVIEW! <em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_Lips Of An Angel _

* * *

><p><em>I Once Was Blind But Now I See <em>

* * *

><p>Zach sat in his penthouse apartment sulking.<p>

That's all he'd been doing for the past week: sulking, drinking, and breaking things.

He was so angry. Never had he ever felt so angry and betrayed in his entire life.

She had betrayed him and he had never had something hurt so much.

He growled at the thought of the scum who was her current boyfriend and made him want to hit something, again. So he did, he fist slamming into the headboard, right next to where his last punch had been.

He'd broken up with Alexandria. Not because he wanted Cammie, but because she deserved better. Zach was useless, unwanted and no one should have to put up with him.

His phone began to ring and he was going to ignore it, as he'd been doing for the past week but for some reason out of his control he answered it.

"What?"

"Now son," his father's voice rang out. "That is no way to answer the phone."

"Go to hell," Zach spat, ready to hang up.

"Wait," Zach did so.

"What?" he repeated.

"I heard about your girlfriend."

"Which one?" Zach muttered, eyeing the empty bottle of scotch he had in his hands.

"Cameron."

"Go to hell."

"Zach, you need to get over it."

"How the hell did you even find out about that?"

"Word travels. News is: she's engaged," his father and Zach could hear the sick twisted humorous smirk in his voice.

"You're lying."

"Think what you want. Why don't you call her? Ask her yourself."

"I hate you," Zach spat, and he knew he meant every word.

"Just remember I'm the one paying your bills for the lovey penthouse you live in," his father pointed out.

Zach threw the empty bottle across the room, it shattering on the floor.

"I don't want anything from you."

"You're my son, I'll take care of you."

"Go to hell," Zach said for a third time, hanging up the phone before his father could convince him to stay on the phone. Immediately he dialed the number he knew by heart but had never actually called before.

"Zach," she breathed answering the call, recognizing the number. "I'm so glad you called. I—"

"Is it true?" Zach asked bluntly, hoping he heard the anger and disgust in his voice.

"Is what true?" Cammie asked, playing dumb even though she knew full well what he was talking about.

"You got engaged."

"Zach—"

"Is it true?" he demanded.

"Yes," she said, terrified of hearing his response. But he didn't say anything and she knew he'd hung up.

He growled, once again throwing his fist into the head bored, ignoring the splitting pain it caused.

"Someone has issues," someone said from the doorway of his room.

"Marcus," Zach said curtly. Zach had always resented Marcus because he had everything he didn't; their parents company, a family, happiness.

"Zachary, little brother, what's got you in such a slump?" he asked, glancing around the room.

"What do you think?" Zach mutter, flopping over on his stomach on the bed.

"Girls."

Zach eyed him.

"A girl?"

He stiffly nodded.

"Which one is it now?" Marcus asked his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Have you seen me this upset over just any girl?" Zach questioned.

"Ah," Marcus said, his eyes filling with knowledge. "Cammie Morgan."

"Yes," Zach said grudgingly, but the anger in his voice did not go unnoticed by his brother.

"What's she done?"

"You know Josh?" Zach asked, sort of relieved he had his brother to talk to.

"Your best friend Josh?" Marcus asked. Zach narrowed his eyes. "Sorry go on."

"Sure," Zach said.

_Cammie and Zach had just established to Zach's best friend that they were officially together.  
><em>

_Josh laughed. "Are you serious?"  
><em>

_Cammie looked at Zach uncertainly, unsure if his friend was being serious. _

"_Yes, we're serious," Zach said. "Why are you laughing?"  
><em>

_Josh laughed again. "Zach, that's Cammie Morgan."  
><em>

_Zach looked at him. "I know."  
><em>

_"Dude. She's nothing, I mean you know how her family—"_

"_Josh shut up," Zach commanded, glancing at Cammie. She bit her lips and looked away, pulling her hand away from Zach's.  
><em>

_"What? Zach I knew you were fooling around with her but c'mon. Something serious? Never going to happen."  
><em>

_"That's not true," Zach argued. "We love each other."  
><em>

_"Love?" Josh scoffed. "Is that what you calling having sex these days?"  
><em>

_Cammie blushed, but also angry but kept her mouth tightly shut. _

"_I'm serious," Zach said, his own anger arising. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"  
><em>

_"Because it's not something to be happy about," Josh said. "_No _one is going to be okay with this. You'll never hear the end of it. This slut is beneath you, just let it go man."  
>It didn't take more than that to Zach swing and launch his fist into Josh's jaw.<br>_

_Cammie was already walking away. "Cammie!" he called.  
><em>

_"What the fuck man?" Josh asked, getting back on his feet. "That bitch has you hitting your best friend? She's brainwashed you."  
><em>

_"You're such an ass," Zach grumbled before running after Cammie._

"Okay. . ." Marcus said. "So he was an ass to your girlfriend."

"Not only that, after he got over it then he went after her."

Marcus's amused smirk fell. "No."

"Yes. He tried to take her from me, even after he said those things. He reckoned she'd be a good fuck."

"Ok, so whats' he got to do with Cammie now . . . I thought you two broke up because of Mom and dad."

"We did," Zach confirmed. "But now she's engaged to him." He said and his anger was straight back and he wanted to punch something. Again.

"Oh shit. Man I'm sorry."

"Yeah, after we met up a week ago and she said she wanted to be with me."

Marcus's jaw dropped. "That slut."

"I know. They weren't engaged then but she slipped up and told me they were dating and I called her a slut and she went back and got engaged to the bastard."

"Does she have a mental issue?"

"Maybe," Zach muttered. "He hits her."

"What?"

Zach sighed. "She said it was only a couple times, and more often than that he yells at her and how much better off he'd be without her."

"And he proposed?"

"Apparently."

"Wanna know the worst part?" Zach asked.

"God. There's more?"

"Dad was the one to tell me she was engaged."

Marcus scowled, he hated their father just as much as Zach did.

"He could have been lying."

"He wasn't. I called Cammie and she confirmed."

"That sucks dick man."

"It's worse than that. The pain in my chest, in my heart, it's never going to go away," Zach said, shaking his head.

"It's called heartbreak man," Marcus said. "There's only several million songs written about it."

Zach laughed bitterly. "God I'm so angry at her," he said, pulling hard on his hair, needing to feel pain.

"She's a slut. She's nothing."

"That's where you're wrong," Zach pursed his lips but his features darkened. "She's everything."

"Zach. . ."

"I know. But she means everything to me. I love her, I've always loved her, I never stopped. I don't think I ever will."

"Then maybe you should go and get her back."

"She's engaged."

"So, dude, do you know how much better you are than Josh?" Marcus asked. "You aren't an asshole for starters, and for some reason girls have this need to be chased."

"Chased?"

"Chased," Marcus confirmed. "They test you to see if you really love her and won't run away."

"I do love her."

"Zach. Josh took your girl, don't you think it's only fair you take her back."

"Yeah," Zach agreed. "I do."

"Then let's get you on a plane to Virginia."

"Marcus," Zach said, feeling a bubble of doubt form in his stomach. "It's too late."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "It's never too late."

* * *

><p>When Cammie heard the knock on her bedroom door she assumed it was Josh, coming to yell about her sulking only days after their engagement.<p>

She was more than surprised to see Zach walk in, his face impassive.

Without even thinking she quickly got up from her spot on the bed and hugged him, fearing it was just a dream.

He didn't hug her back, instead taking her shoulders and gently pushing her back. Looking into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Cammie asked quietly, looking down, not wanting to look at his piercing green eyes.

"Cammie," Zach said. "I'm not going to let you marry him."

She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"I can't, and I won't. I'm still angry with you but I'm not going to let that get in the way of how I feel about you. But you can't marry him."

"Zach. . ."

"Tell me you won't. Please Cammie, I love you," he said.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"I broke up with her the day you came to visit me," he said. "Cammie, there is no one more in this world that I want more than you."

"You don't mean that," she said, still refusing to look at him, but feeling his gaze all the same.

"I do. Cammie, your it for me. I want you to leave him, for me."

"Zach you can't come in here saying things like that," Cammie protested, feeling tears bud in her eyes.

"Tell me you don't feel the way. Tell me you don't still love me. Cammie you came to New York for a reason."

"Zach."

"Tell me Cammie. Say the words and I'll go, and you can be miserable with that ass."

"He's not an ass!" Cammie instantly defended. Zach bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything. He waited for her answer.

"I don't love you," she said, but her words were unconvincing as she stared at the ground.

"Fine. Now look me in the eye and say it."

It took Cammie a while to look him in the eye. And when she did all she found there was love, all the anger she'd been imagine had been washed away. She way crying now, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Say it."

She didn't say anything.

"Say it," Zach repeated. "Tell me you don't love me, say it. Say it."

"I can't!" Cammie yelled in frustration.

Zach smirked. "That's what I thought."

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" Cammie asked, seeing his amused face. "Do you think it's funny I'm hurting so much? Is this some kind of payback?"

Zach shrugged. "Think what you want. I told you I'm still angry so maybe it is. Either way I know you know I'd make you so much happier then Josh ever would."

"No Josh, makes me happy."

"Neither one of us believes that."

"I do," but her words were flat and he knew she was lying.

"I don't know why your lying to yourself. Why are you still hanging on to him?"

"I can't give up on my three year relationship just because you came back into my life!" she shouted.

Zach pursed his lips. "I didn't come back into your life. You walked very willingly back into mine. And now that you have I'm refusing to let you go."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, sinking to the floor. "Why are you so keen on hurting me?"

"I'm not," he said, his voice much softer. "I love you. I'm not going to give you up. Not again. You know I'm right."

"I can't leave him."

"Yes you can," Zach persisted. "Come to New York with me. We can be happy. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Your parents," she choked out.

"I don't care. Cammie I've wasted ten years of my life for them without you. I'm not going to do it again. I don't care if I'm poor, I'd do it just to be with you."

"You don't mean that."

"I do. They don't even care anymore. Cammie please, come back to me."

He could see it in hear eyes. Her desire to be with him was wining over her moral obligation to be with that ass.

"What the fuck?" a voice said from the doorway. Josh had come in seeing his fiancé slumped on the floor with Zach crouching over her, they were much to close for his comfort. "Get away from her." Zach turned around, glaring at Josh.

"Like hell," he grumbled, not moving an inch before turning back to Cammie. "I guess it's time for you to choose," then he stood up, pulling Cammie along with him.

"Cammie!" Josh barked. "Get away from him!"

Cammie stood, unmoving her lip quivering.

"You don't need to yell at her," Zach snapped.

"Get the hell away from my girl."

"I hate to break it to you Josh-y but Cammie was never _your_ girl.. And she never will be, she'll always be mine," Zach relied calmly.

"She's mine!" Josh roared throwing himself at Zach who quickly stepped out of the way, pushing Cammie behind him.

She was now trembling, her eyes wide with fear as she watched Josh get to his feet. "I'm not going to let him hurt you," Zach whispered softly to her. She nodded quickly, clinging to his arm.

"Cammie!" Josh yelled again causing her to flinch.

"Josh, we're going to get Cammie's stuff and go," he looked at Cammie. "Right Cam?" she nodded again, not looking at Josh. "And you're going to let us."

"NO!" Josh roared.

_Fuck, _Zach thought._ I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way. _

As Josh threw himself at Zach again, Zach stepped forwards, landing a right hook on the side of Josh's neck, knocking the wind out of him and he fell limply on the floor, struggling for breath.

"Now, we'll get her stuff and go. Cammie baby go get your stuff, okay?" She nodded again, fleetingly moving over to her closet to go and recollect her things.

Josh struggled on the floor and Zach watched him with angry eyes, certain he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Ten minutes later after Cammie had finished throwing things into her bags she set them on the bed, zipping them up. Josh was still on the floor, grumbling under his breath but he didn't make a move to hit Zach or stop Cammie.

She walked over to him, aware of Zach's gaze and pulled the diamond ring of her finger and pressed it into Josh's palm.

"You little whore," he rasped at her. "This is it? Your giving up on us for Zach."

"Actually," Cammie sniffed, trying to hold her own. "I gave up on Zach and I for you, temporarily. It wouldn't have lasted anyway."

"I could have made you happy."

"No," she muttered. "You couldn't have."

Zach had collected her bags and was now waiting in the threshold of the door for her.

"I'll come back to get the rest of my things another time," she said to Josh before standing and walking over to Zach, who kissed her on the forehead and they walked out together.

* * *

><p>The plane ride to New York was tense, neither Cammie nor Zach knowing what to say.<p>

"We're going to be okay?" Cammie asked a while later breaking them out of their thoughts. "Right?"

Zach smiled at her, capturing her small hand in his own. "Of course we are."

"You're still mad," Cammie accused reading it hidden in his eyes.

He sighed. "Yes I'm still a little mad and resentful, but I'll get over it. It's nothing," he said, raising their interlocked hands and kissing the back of her hand. "We'll be okay. We'll be perfect."

Cammie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"I love you," Zach said, his eyes blazing at her, pleading for her to say it back.

"I love you too," she said, smiling softly at him.

"I'm not going to let anything come between us, ever again," Zach promised, squeezing her fingers.

She nodded. "I know."

Zach smirked, pulling something from his pants pocket; a small black box something.

"Zach," she said, her breath catching in her throat.

"I really didn't want to do this on the plane, but I don't think I can wait any longer."

She shakily laughed, unsure of what to do. Zach pulled himself into the isle and got down on one knee.

"Cammie, I love you, I've loved you for ten years and I can't wait any longer, will you marry me?" He asked, popping the box open to reveal a white-gold back imbedded with small diamond and a larger one right in the middle.

"Zach," Cammie mumbled, touched.

"I know it's fast but we've already wasted so much time I don't want—"

"Yes," She cut him off. "Of course."

"Oh thank god," he said, sitting back down and kissing her fiercely, while slipping the ring onto her left hand.

"I want you forever," he mumbled against her lips.

"I know the feeling" she returned, smiling despite herself; because at the moment, for the both of them, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok Guys I know I said there would be an epilouge but I've changed it because I decided this was a happily ever after enough. I really don't want to write this ridiculously fluffy chapter for this story so I'm not going to. Sorry : _**


End file.
